


qon retake

by cryingkitten



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, but please leave tips on how to improve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingkitten/pseuds/cryingkitten
Summary: this a little retake on qon,taryn still kills locke but most otherthings have changed , cardan goes to mortal world to see jude
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	qon retake

**Author's Note:**

> please dont judge this is my first fic but please do leace critasism and tips on how to improve my writing

"how'd this happen" Taryn asked  
"it been like this ever since the exile" Vivi said "she's in pain"  
"I don't understand I thought she has the upper hand on him"  
Vivi paused and lowered her voice so no one would hear "she loved him, he realised and used it against her" she shrugged   
Taryn didn't hover on the subject for long "still do u think she will actually help me"  
Vivi just laughed "as long as she gets the chance to put a dagger in her husband along the way you'll have nothing to worry about"  
Taryn didn't respond just looked a little upset by everything

cardan felt guilt pooling in his stomach , and something else he couldn't quiet place that responded to the word "loved" , he'd never quiet admitted to himself exactly what they shared but if it was "loved" Vivi used then maybe he was too late and he'd already destroyed the one person that would of actually and truly cared for him, he slyfooted his way into Jude's bedroom , where she lay amonst a sea of mess everywhere on her bed asleep , she looked so peacefull he couldn't help but brush the hair out of her face , and saw she was wimpering as if from some bad dream, unsure of what to do he lay down next to her holding her tight , as he curled her into him the wimpering stoped as if the bad dream vanished and she curled around him snuggling u to his cheast , cardan fealt that something again curling in his stomach

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

jude awoke a familliar smell surrounding her, and she pictured herself back in elfhame in another bed safe curled in his arms , before she rememberedall that had happened and that she was not in elfhame and instead was in the mortal world in her shithole of a bedroom , but then what was that smell?  
she looked up only to see her 'loving' husband in her bed watching her.........


End file.
